


Orpheus and His Eurydice

by mynameisyarra



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, HopePunk, Hopeful Ending, New Game Plus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: It was the second time. The only difference was her.





	Orpheus and His Eurydice

It was the second time. A second playthrough, a new game plus. Except unlike a video game, it was real and it was his life.

He feels stronger, maybe. Maybe he was strong enough to get rid of Ikutsuki on his own now.

Except Ikutsuki wasn't a Shadow, and despite the gruesome scenes he witnessed in Tartarus every night, Minato didn't think he would ever be ready to kill a fellow human being.

Everything went the same way so far... except the third week he was here, she didn't arrive on time.

And the fourth, and the fifth.

He asked Mitsuru if there was any female transfer student moving in soon.

Mitsuru casted him an annoyed and slightly disappointed glance. Minato wasn't deterred, he tried again. "Shiomi-san? Shiomi Kotone-san?"

Mitsuru blinked in confusion, "I can check the student registry, but I doubt it."

He ended up googling her. There weren't many Shiomi Kotone in the first place, but there was no Shiomi Kotone that was his.

That night, for the first time ever after two lifetimes... Minato lost control of Orpheus.

They put the exploration on hold until they sorted out why his Persona went berserk.

He went to sleep, get some rest... and dreamt of a door where she was trapped on.

A messianic figure protecting humanity... at the cost of people forgetting her existence. And his own despair joining with Erebus clawing the door begging it to open... begging for her to be let go

But he couldn't... he shouldn't be wishing for the seal to be opened. She gave up so much for everyone, for him. He couldn't possibly disrespect such sacrifice.

And from that resolve, the persona Eurydice was born.

Orpheus traversed the underworld to get her back. Orpheus loved her so much he looked back and failed the challenge, leaving him alone and a broken man.

Minato traversed Tartarus to find her. Minato loved her so much he wanted to pry the door open to get her back. But Minato wasn't Orpheus, he wouldn't fail his Eurydice. Minato won't look back to the past he already lost, he will move forward to the future she wanted to protect.

  
  
  



End file.
